Last Friday Night
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Ethan/Reid;OneShot. Spencer's finally 21, drunk,in the FBI Academy, and in love. What he thinks will be the best day of his life turns out to be the worse when he wakes up alone the next morning.


**I'm posting three OneShots to preoccupy you people for the next week. Then, when I come back, I'll post my House/CM story! Enjoy!**

Last Friday Night

Spencer Reid had never been drunk before. Well, legally he couldn't be until that Friday. He had never had a boyfriend tell him he loved him before, either. Grant it, up until a year ago he hadn't had a boyfriend before at all. And he certainly had never been 'legally' drunk with a boyfriend who loved him before.

"Spesser," Ethan Hayes slurred with a smile on his face, "everything is working out…" He paused as if searching for the word, but suddenly his smile grew ten times bigger. "_Perfect_."

"I can't believe we're going to the academy together!" Spencer cheered, also obviously drunk. They had just started the academy that day, and it had been the best first day Spencer had ever had. The fact that Ethan was there made it even more perfect.

Suddenly the drunk genius huffed and sort of pouted. "Look at me- I'm 21, I'm joining the BAU, I've got the perfect boyfriend ever," he said as he kissed Ethan to emphasize his point, "and….I'm 21," he added with a giggle as if it was the most scandalous news he had ever heard. "Do we have any more beer?"

Ethan frowned as he looked around the apartment. They were in fact out of beer. "Damn," he muttered. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, it's my 21st birthday," Spencer said mischievously, "so let's have some fun." Faster than Ethan could even get up Spencer leaped from the couch and toward the door. Immediately Ethan ran after him, ready for anything that Spencer had in store.

"Where are we going?" Ethan called after him as he finally caught up. Spencer just giggled and kept stumbling down the stairways until he was outside of the building. The couple took a look around the night life of the California city, wondering where they should go. Spencer bit his lip and thought hard before he decided he was too drunk to go out; so instead he threw himself against Ethan and kissed him long and hard. Having nowhere else to go Ethan was pushed against the wall as the sloppy kisses were delivered.

"Mhh….Wanna go back in?" Spencer asked earnestly, that innocent and boyish look in his eyes.

"Definitely."

Without another word Spencer and Ethan rushed back up the stairs, both of them tripping up every once in a while. Haphazardly Ethan threw his key back in the door and threw Spencer down on his bed. "I want you," he breathed.

"I want you more," Spencer moaned back. Then, without any further thought, Ethan threw off the light and started unbuttoning Spencer's shirt.

~* The Next Morning *~

The first thing Spencer realized when he woke up the next morning was that he was alone. The second was that he had a bitch of a hangover. His mind automatically zoomed in to the first part, though. Ethan was nowhere to be found, and neither were his clothes he dully noted. Sorely getting up Spencer looked around for what he had been wearing the pervious night until he finally found everything. He then threw it all on as he made his way around the apartment. "Ethan? Ethan? Ethan?" He kept calling the name, but still there was no answer. Eventually his headache grew too painful to wander around aimlessly so he settled down in the living room.

That's when he found the note.

'Spencer,

It was all a mistake. I don't want this- I don't want to join the BAU with you. I promise I'll explain more later. Just know that I'm on my way to New Orleans and I wish the best of luck at the academy. I hope in time that you'll forgive me.

-Ethan'

"That doesn't make sense," Spencer muttered to the open air. "He…he just…_left_."

The sudden sound of his phone ringing stopped him from any further analysis of the situation, though if Spencer was being extremely honest, his hangover was the real cause of his faltered thought process. "Hello…Oh hi Gideon….Yeah sorry I've been up all night with some illness….No, no! I can still don't make it today…Thanks, Gideon….All right, I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer threw his phone on the floor once the conversation ended and gathered up the courage to face his peers and tell them the Ethan was gone.

So Spencer Reid threw on some sunglasses, grabbed his messenger bag, and walked out of Ethan's apartment- well, Ethan's old apartment. Moaning he made his way into his car, onto the road, and back to the FBI Academy. Once he was in the parking lot, though, he stopped to collect himself. Ethan, his first boyfriend, his first lover, his first heartbreak, was gone and on his way to New Orleans.

Before he could do or say anything else about the situation, he heard knocking on his window. Sighing he looked up and saw Agent Gideon staring back at him. Unsure what to do he just rolled down his window. "Sorry, I just wanted to-"

"Ethan's gone," Gideon interrupted.

"I know," Spencer nodded. Suddenly he pulled the key from his car and waited until Gideon moved so he could open his door. Eventually Gideon got the hint and stepped back. Then Spencer slammed the door shut and threw his messenger over his shoulder.

"Spencer, I know you two were…_close_, and if you want to take the day off to-"

"I'm fine," Spencer cut-off through gritted teeth. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? I'll be fine."

"Spencer," Gideon sighed. "Don't do this."

It was too late, though. Spencer was already headed off to the door of the academy before Gideon could even start his spiel. Spencer was not in the mood for his mind games right now. Ethan had dumped him on his 21st birthday after having sex with him. So what? That sort of things happened all the time. So Spencer just put his head up high and walked into the academy.

Gideon watched as Spencer acted as if nothing had happened. That, of course, was a sign that something had in fact happened. He couldn't pry, though. Spencer was far too shy still to. Knowing nothing further could be done Gideon made his way in behind Spencer and waited for the training to begin.

Yeah, it was going to be a shitty day.


End file.
